channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's Movie Spoof of "Cars". Cast *Lightning McQueen - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Sally Carrera - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mater - Sid (Ice Age) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Rutt and Tuke (Brother Bear) *Mack - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Chick Hicks - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Strip Weathers (aka the King) - Blu (Rio) *Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. the King) - Jewel (Rio) *Tex Dinoco - Zazu (The Lion King) *Red - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sheriff - Manny (Ice Age) *Doc Hudson - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Luigi - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Guido - Timon (The Lion King) *Sarge - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Fillmore - Diego (Ice Age) *Ramone - Melman (Madagascar) *Flo - Gloria (Madagascar) *Lizzie - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Van and Minny - Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Mia and Tia - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Fred - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stanley - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) Other cast *Bob Cutlass - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Jay Leno - Surly (The Nut Job) *Sven - Judge (The Angry Birds Movie) *Darrell Cartrip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Clawhauser, Flash, and Finnick (Zootopia) *Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo, and Boost - Mzingo (The Lion Guard), Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who!), Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Tractors - Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time series, The Good Dinosaur, and Disney's Dinosaur; 2000) *Frank - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Skuas (Happy Feet) *The King's Pit Crew - Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (Rio) *Dinoco Helicopter - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Leonard (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer: The Movie) *TJ Hummer - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Other SUVs at Boot Camp - King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar) *Woody Car - Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear Car - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Hamm Car - Hamm (Toy Story) *Mike Car - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Sullivan Truck - James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *The Abominable Snowplow - Abominable Snowman (Monsters, Inc.) *Flik Car - Flik (A Bug's Life) *P.T. Flea Car - P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *Circus Bug Cars - Dim, Rosie, Tuck and Roll, Manny and Gyspy, Francis, Heimlich, and Slim (A Bug's Life) *Lightning Bug Car - Scrat (Ice Age) Scenes #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 1 - Dinoco 400 #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 2 - Victory Lane #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 3 - Rust-eze #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 4 - Life is a Highway #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 5 - Nick Wilde's Lost #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 6 - Into Town #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 7 - Where's Nick Wilde? #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 8 - The Cell/Nick Wilde's Trial #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 10 - Robin Hood's Challenge #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 11 - A New Road #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 13 - Back to Work #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 14 - Dinosaur Tipping #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 16 - Robin Hood's Piston Cups #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 17 - Breakfast at Gloria's #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 18 - Walk with Judy Hopps #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 19 - Wheel Well/''Our Town'' #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 20 - Stampede! #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 21 - Robin Hood's Race #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 22 - He's Gone? #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 24 - Nick Wilde is Found #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 27 - Back on the Map/Epilogue #Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) part 28 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript * Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Short Movie Spoof * Sid and the Ghostlight Movie used *Cars Clip used *Zootopia *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Egg-Scapade *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Rio *Rio 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon & Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Robin Hood *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted *Merry Madagascar *Madly Madagsacar *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Aristocats *The Emperor's New Groove *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *The Nut Job *The Angry Birds Movie *Horton Hears a Who! *Jungle Cubs *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Good Dinosaur *Dinosaur *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *The Rescuers Down Under *Rudolph: The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Toy Story *Monsters, Inc. *A Bug's Life Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs